Drunk Nights
by seasons weapon
Summary: After a big fight Bon and Rin break up. Rin can't take this and gets drunk, resulting in a breakdown and apologies


Rin rubbed at his eyes, growling as he stared at the idiotic brute in front of him. This has been the third time they have faught this week. Rin didn't want to admit that this was getting to him, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched his boyfriend pinch the bridge of his nose.

" Maybe... this isn't going to work." Bon muttered, making Rin's breath hitch.

"W-what did you just say..?" He asked, voice shaky as he tried to recover from his stutter.

" I said this isn't working, all we do is fight!"

"I-it has worked for a full year so far!" Rin retorted, trying hard to keep the tears from falling down his face.

 _' please don't leave me.'_

" A year of fight-"

" That's a lie! Any fight we had was resolved!" Rin said, whimpering when he saw the other head for the door.

' _please'_

"I'm sorry... I can't do this.." Was all Bon said before leaving, slamming the door behind him. Rin let out a long breath, pacing back and forth as his fist collided with the wall by the door. He instantly pulled his hand back and yelped, blood coming down form his knuckles where the skin split. That night he didn't sleep, didn't eat when Yukio called for him to do so, didn't leave the room. He didn't cry, he wouldn't let himself, crying was a sense of weakness. Rin was far from weak, very far.

* * *

It had been about three weeks since their last fight, Bon avoided him like the plague, only exchanging awkward glances. He didn't want to deal with this, the avoiding, the ugly glances, he couldn't take it. He had honestly been close to crying about three times now, but he wouldn't let himself, but tonight, he cried. He cried, sobs raking his body as he shook. He got up from the bar stool, yes he was in a public place, and yes he was crying his eyes out. He was currently very drunk, stumbling as he made his way through the doors as he headed to a specific place.

He swayed, face red as he sniffled.

'I cant do this!'

He let out a broken sob, covering his mouth as he turned a corner, going up to a certain door as he banged on it.

There were many memories of this place, including him getting pinned to a door, his first time taken by the man he loves...Loved...Still loved. God Rin loved him, wanted him, wanted to be held by him, but he couldn't. He let out a broken 'please' before the door opened, revealing a confused black and blonde haired male.

"Rin?"

"I'm sorry!" Rin sobbed, his drunkened state making him wobble slightly as a wave of nausea hit him. Rin wasn't to good with alcohol, and he had a lot that night.

"Rin... lets no-"

" Please! i-i'm sorry, i'm so sorry! I m-miss you s-so much.. p-please I c-can't do this... I ca-cant please..." He sobbed, falling forward only to be caught by the other male.

" Come on... let's go inside.." Was all Bon said, lifting the other up bridal style as he closed the door behind them, setting the other down on the couch.

"Let's talk about thi-"

"I'm going to throw up.." Rin cut him off, holding a hand over his mouth as he looked up at the other in a panic.. Bon's eyes went wide as he ran to the kitchen, looking around for something he could use. He soon found a bucket under the sink, going back as the other hunched over. Rin let out a cough before retching the alcohol that had entered his body, gripping the bucket enough that his knuckles went white. Bon rubbed the others back, biting the inside of his cheek, whispering sweet nothing to the other. To be completely honest, Bon missed the other just as much, well not enough to make a fool of himself in a drunken state to get the other back, but would do anything to get him back. Rin coughed again, his retching coming to a stop as he sobbed. Ryuji pulled the other close, running a hand through his hair as he shushed his cries.

" I love you Rin."

"Y-you do?"

"Always have, always will." Bon said with a smile, kissing the others forehead. He would have kissed him on the lips, but he didn't really think it was sanitary from the result of Rin's drunk night.

* * *

Yo! so this was extremely last minute, but my cousin has been pushing me to write something for this ship, plus its super cute so yeah. Hope you like!


End file.
